


Some Time in the Pocket Spa

by empyreanTempest



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Fluff, Kravitz is unsure about his body and Taako comforts him, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 13:40:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13124886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/empyreanTempest/pseuds/empyreanTempest
Summary: Taako and Kravitz have a bath, and Kravitz worries about being mostly a skeleton.Written for callmehabie! Sorry it's so short :')





	Some Time in the Pocket Spa

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Habie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Habie/gifts).



One of Taako's favorite past purchases was the Pocket Spa. He hadn't had much time to use it while adventuring, but now that the whole world was saved or whatever, he had more than enough opportunity to kick back and relax in what basically amounted to a very hot bath in a little pocket dimension.

Kravitz was a bit wary, though. In a body that sometimes was a skeleton, it was a bit nerve-wracking to get naked and immerse yourself in hot water. Each time Taako convinced him to get in, he stayed for only moments before getting too freaked out and leaving.

"I know you're a skeleton, hon, it's not gonna surprise me," Taako said, peeking over the edge of the oval tub.

"I know you know, it's just... Weird. Too weird. I don't want to..." Kravitz trailed off. He didn't know what he didn't want to do.

Taako just stared at him. "Suit yourself, I guess," he shrugged, leaning back. "Stay with me though? Keep me company?"

Kravitz couldn't deny him that. After all, it was a treat to see Taako naked, he wasn't going to deny that. And perhaps Taako picked up on this, because suddenly he stood up and stretched, revealing his lean stomach and just a peek of his mons pubis.

"What's wrong?" Kravitz asked, hoping to distract from his wavering hands that were showing bits of bone.

"Oh, nothing," Taako said as he finished his stretch and returned his arms to his side. That tiny peek of his mons disappeared beneath the cloudy, heavily-bath-salted water. "Just thought I would--" he picked up a small basin and filled it with water. "--get a little more clean while you weren't in the bath. Then he upended the basin over his head.

Kravitz watched the water form rivulets down Taako's body. "Are you... teasing me?"

"What? Me? Tease you? Never!" Taako laughed as he ran a hand down his chest to his midsection, as if he were really trying to clean himself.

Now Kravitz could feel the facade of his body fading away. He wondered how much of his face was still visible, or if he was just a horrible skull.

"You're so cute when you skeleton-blush, babe." Taako smiled at him. It was enough to make him feel a little less self-conscious, but he still tried to hide his now-skeletal fingers.

Taako dipped the basin in the water again and this time splashed the water on his chest, complete with a little sigh of relief. Kravitz swallowed thickly. It wasn't fair, having a boyfriend this attractive.

"Okay," he said, standing up and regaining his proper body. "I'll get in with you."

"Aw, darling, you're too kind to me." Taako reached out for him.

Kravitz very carefully stepped over the edge of the tub, sloshing some water out of the sides as he lost his balance for a second and had to grab Taako to hold his stance. Taako grinned that familiar grin of his and tugged Kravitz closer, until their legs were intwined beneath the water.

It was all Kravitz could do to keep his body intact. He carefully leaned against Taako, who wrapped his arms around his waist. After a short while, he finally felt confident that he could remain corporeal and relaxed. Taako settled into the crook of his shoulder.

"Uh... Do you want to sit down?" Kravitz murmured.

Taako shrugged. "I'm fine like this if you are."

And so they stood in the thigh-deep water. Kravitz couldn't help but feel a little self-conscious. Taako looked up at him finally, his eyes lidded in an effortlessly sensual manner. "Love ya, Krav," he murmured.

"I... love you too."

And Taako kissed him, suddenly, not giving him enough time to prepare himself. He heard a laugh as he felt his lips disappear for just a moment.

"S-sorry!"

"No, no, don't worry about it." Taako pulled back and gazed into Kravitz's eyes. "It's cute."

"...Cute?" Really?

"Mm-hm," Taako hummed, leaning back against his neck. "Cute. You get so nervous around me, it's like you can't even control yourself."

Why, that was _exactly_  what it was like. Suddenly his fingers were phalanges instead. Taako noticed this and lifted them to his lips, giving each one a little kiss before Kravitz managed to keep himself together again.

"It's just... You're so beautiful." Kravitz murmured.

Taako laughed. "I dunno, my man. You're pretty sexy yourself."

Kravitz coughed, but somehow was able to maintain his form. "I'm sorry," he mumbled.

"Why are you sorry? Don't worry about it. I wouldn't still be here if I didn't like you, you know."

Kravitz nodded, then shook his head. "I'll be better about it, I'm sorry."

Here Taako laughed again, but it wasn't derisive or anything. It was strangely comforting. "You're already perfect about everything, I don't know what you mean."

Kravitz didn't know what he meant either.

"Stop worrying, dude. I love you and nothing's gonna make me love you less. So--" he began to sit, taking hold of Kravitz's hands as he did so and tugging him down with him. "--relax. We don't have to do anything. Just relax with me."

Kravitz sat, and Taako snuggled up to him. "See, you're fine," Taako said, lifting Kravitz's hand out of the water to reveal that it was once more corporeal. "And even if it was still skeletal you'd be fine, and even if you went full skeleton right now you'd still be fine. Okay?"

"Okay," Kravitz murmured.

"I love you," Taako repeated. "And I mean it."

Kravitz looked back at Taako, and before he could think about it too much, he was kissing him. He felt Taako's lips curl into a smile before returning the kiss.

"I love you too."


End file.
